1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memory card (inclusive of media referred to as memory cartridges and digital film) for storing image data, and to a digital electronic still camera into which such a memory card can be removably inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal semiconductor memories, removable memory cards and the like are used as the storage media of digital electronic still cameras. Image data obtained by sensing the image of a subject using a digital electronic still camera is stored on storage media such as the internal semiconductor memory or memory card. Because they are easy to access, memory cards are used as the storage media of digital electronic still cameras comparatively frequently.